The Red Room: Who am I?
by divergentrookie
Summary: Skye is a Red Room assassin. She's been through a lot. And now she has a mission: Infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. Can she do it? Will she slip up? Who knows? (Sequel to The Red Room: Memories. Not necessary to read it, but I strongly suggest that you do.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SORRY GUYS. THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT WAS TAKING ME TOO LONG TO GET ALL THE EVENTS ON THE PAPER EXACTLY HOW IT WENT ON TV, SO I DECIDED TO WING IT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH AS THE OLD ONE, IF NOT MORE.**

This is who I am. This is who I am going be for the rest of my life. A killer. A sniper. An assassin. There is no way to change that anymore. I lost my chance to turn away from this life a long time ago. And it's never going to come back. And for some reason, I don't want it to. Somewhere inside me, I know that I will never be able to escape this life. It's a part of me. It is me. And there is no way to change that.

The Red Room sent me on another mission. Infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and eliminate Natalia Romanov from the equation permanently. It was a long term op. I was running this one alone. No handler. No support. I was on my own. No ties back to the Academy.

When this op opened up, I was the first one to volunteer. No one, and I mean no one, gets away with killing Alexzandra. No one gets to kill my only family and face no consequences. I am going to complete this op...Or die trying.

It's been a week since I've been living in this van. It's everything that I hate. It's messy, small, and colorful. If it were up to me, this place would look like no one has ever stepped in here. But right now, it looks as if a meth user lives in here. Papers lying everywhere. Clothes thrown in a single pile on the floor. The freaking computers took up all the space in this stupid van. I literally spent all my time hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, I'm just waiting for them to pick me up. Is it really that hard to find a little "defenseless" girl? Hell, I live in a stupid van in a frecking alley for crying out loud. Someone, should've spotted it by now. Hell, they should've called the cops. But, here I am, a week later still sitting in this van waiting for my chance to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D.

I sat down in my chair in front of the computers. I pulled out a photo. The same one Alexzandra gave me. The one of my family. Over the years, I've looked at this very photo multiple times. Each time hoping I would find answers. Answers to who I was before I became this. I wanted to know the real me. I wanted to know the happy little girl in the picture. I wanted to know who I was. Who I was other than this mask. This fake. This soldier. But I knew I never would be able to. The Academy changed me. They took everything I was before and made it a weapon. There was no way I would ever be able to go back to being the girl I was in that photo. That girl died along with her parents. And I was born the moment Alexzandra decided to give me a chance.

I stuffed the photo into my back pocket and hopped out my van. I stepped out of my little dark alley and found my way to the nearest cafe. Not that I needed the caffeine, I just needed an excuse to get out of that van. I slipped in line behind a large man. He wasn't fat. He was actually very well built. Even in the Red Room you don't see men built like that. He was chatting with a young lady. Asian like me. They were talking about the game battleship and how the woman cheats in some way and always wins. Behind me another woman lined up. She, as well, was well built. As I looked around, there weren't many people around. Just a man who was sipping his coffee as he read the daily newspaper. I smirked to myself. It seems as if they have finally caught up. About time.

Right before it was my turn to put in my order, everyone in the cafe turned to face me and drew their guns. I let a shocked face slip on and quickly raised my hands in a surrender motion. The man in front of me put down his gun and cuffed me.

**Who Am I? **

I can easily say that these people are not the brightest people in the world. Who the hell handcuffs someone in the back? You can never see what they're doing. I could've easily picked it and killed everyone in the car. But, of course, I played along. I needed to look like a helpless hacker after all.

It took ten minutes to get to their plane. Quickly, they tossed me into a cell. Before they locked the door behind them, they took my cuffs off.

As soon as they came off, I rubbed my now red wrists. They definitely did not like me. I just thought one thing: Phase One complete.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME WHEN YOU GUYS DO! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS VERSION BETTER OR THE OLD ONE. PLEASE REVIEW! XD =D =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS I ORIGINALLY HOPED. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE OC. **

I sat in complete silence. Something I haven't done in a while. It felt...nice. It felt like home. The Red Room. Everything was always so quiet there. No loud music blaring through the walls. Or people screaming for the heck of it.

After a few minutes, the door to the room flew open. The man who stood in front of me on the line walked in.

I actually looked at him for the first time. He looked as if he just came out of a photo shoot. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a model. He slammed a file down onto the table and gestured for me to sit.

I complied.

He leaned in so he was right next to me.

"Who do you work for?" he asked slowly as if he was trying to intimidate me. Well, it wasn't working too well. I would give him an "A" for effort.

"None of your business."

"Well you hacking into government databases kind of makes it my business."

"Well good for you, but, I ain't talking," I snapped.

This was getting very boring, very fast. You would think that they would have better interrogation techniques since the were known for their black-ops. Two seconds in and I'm already about to fall asleep.

"You are going to change your mind sooner or later," he said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

_Well, then you haven't met me yet_, I thought.

"So now, why don't you answer the question?" he prodded.

When are these people going to learn? They seriously don't know when to give up. Then again he probably thinks I'm just another little girl who is going to break with just a little pressure. Not a Red Room assassin.

A brunette popped her head into the room. "The Widow's here." With that she closed the door once again.

"Well, the fun's going to start now isn't it?" he said as he smirked. He turned around and was about to walk out the door when I spoke.

"Only when the Black Widow learns how to have fun." He turned around slowly with a shocked look on his face as he covered it up quickly. I smirked. He thought he was so smart. Guess he'll have to learn that I'm smarter.

He walked back towards me and slammed his hands onto the table. "How do you know her?" he asked sternly.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" I asked innocently. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Just as I asked that, the door of the interrogation room swang open. In the doorway stood the woman I hated more than anyone. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. She simply glared at me which I gladly returned. It wasn't everyday you meet the killer of your mentor. Friend. Family.

She spoke only two words as she walked in. "Answer him."

I tilted my head slightly and answered. "Why should I?"

"How do you know her?" the man asked again.

This time I answered, my eyes not once leaving Natalia's, "I hack, remember?"

"There is no way you hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. deep enough know that she existed," he replied.

"I didn't need to. There is something called the internet, you know. She blew her cover the moment she decided to become an Avenger."

"At least she doesn't know anything else," Natalia said to Ward.

"I wouldn't bet on that. I know that you killed a fellow Red Room assassin named Alexzandra. I also know that her death prevented you from killing your actual target. The Winter Soldier. I also know that you could've saved her. You could've taken her to the hospital and have her taken care of, but no. You let her die. On the street. You killed the one person who thought of you as a sister. But you didn't care about that when you shot her now did you? You just wanted to kill someone." Somewhere between my little speech, I stood up from my chair and started crying. But I wasn't the only one who was crying. The Black Widow was also crying. Except she was on the ground in the corner in a fetal position bawling her eyes. The woman I saw before me didn't match any of the stories I have heard of her over the years.

I looked around for the man, but it seemed like he excused himself the moment I began my rant. My eyes immediately found its way back to Natalia's corner. Except she wasn't sitting there anymore.

Out of reflex I ducked just as the Black Widow swung her foot to where my head previously was. I immediately got into a defensive stance. She threw a punch to my head which I easily blocked. She kept on raining punches on me which I blocked with little to no difficulty. Right now, she wasn't even fighting. She was letting her anger get the best of her. But even now, her stance was flawless. There was no obvious opening. Even with her pain and anger, she was conscious enough to not compromise her her stance. If I was any other person, I would probably be dead by now. Unfortunately for her I was the best.

I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and slammed her into the table. She tried to elbow me in the face but I quickly grabbed that. I kicked the backs of her knees so her knees buckled under her as she crumbled to the ground.

I let go of her and took a couple of steps back. I allowed her to get up and recover. She wasn't going to kill me. I knew that. The "fight" we just had was her taking out her anger on something. I've done it to many people. People who were just as frustrated as I was. It helped. Taking it all out on someone was way better than a punching bag. Humans fight back. That's why when someone wins in hand-to-hand combat, they feel more accomplished than they would if they won to a punching bag.

"You knew her didn't you?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Thank you."

"Save that for when you really need it because I don't want it," I shot back. I didn't want her thanks. Anyone with half a brain would've done the same. I was no different. "But I think you may want to check up with your boss out there," I said as I looked at the camera in the corner.

She nodded and turned to walk out the door. But just before she closed the door, she asked one question that stumped me. "Did you take this mission because the Red Room told you to or because of Alexzandra?"

After a few moments I answered. "Both."

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Room: Who Am I?

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! SO HERE IS AN UPDATE. HOPEFULLY, IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHT GO TO THE MARVEL UNIVERSE.**

Chapter 3:

They left me there for the night. No one came in to check on me, or give me any food or water. Talk about hospitality.

I sat down on the makeshift bed they had in the room and leaned my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and took few slow breaths. I've found myself in these situations more often than I would've liked.

I reached up and began playing with Alexzandra's necklace. Ever since the Winter Soldier gave it to me, I never took it off. It always calmed me down.

It was a black phoenix with its wings spread as if it was in midflight.

I twirled it around my fingers a couple of times.

As I rested, I began remembering things I haven't dwelled on for a long time now.

I remember the time I was first brought to train. How Alexzandra didn't let the Winter Soldier correct my posture. How she made me find my own mistakes. She made me realize that I won't always have someone behind me fixing all my mistakes.

I remember the time Alexzandra sat down with me after my first kill and gave me that photo of my blood family. She made me realize that not everyone in our line of work has the chance of knowing where we came from.

I remember the time Alexzandra and I celebrated my sixteenth birthday. How I got my first present. Her dagger. I still use. Even after all these years, I work hard to keep everything she gave me. And cherish every memory that came with it.

Even after all the memories I have similar to these, I always find my mind drifting back to the time when I was informed that she was never coming back. When I realized, that all I had left of her were the lessons she patiently taught me over all my years under her guidance.

All those sleepless nights I found myself befriending the punching bag. All those times I just shut down because somehow whatever I did became a constant reminder of what I had lost and it overwhelmed me. All the pain I felt when I realized that the one person I knew I could always fall back on, was never going to be there to catch me.

The door to the room silently opened next to me.

I showed no signs of retaliation. At least not yet.

The person moved around the room silently. Clearly not trying to attract my attention.

They sat down next to me leaving a reasonable distance between us.

Without opening my eyes, I spoke. "Can I help you with something?"

The person didn't answer.

Out of curiosity, I opened my eyes and turned to look at them.

I expected to see a barrel of a gun greeting me, but I saw an older Asian woman looking at the wall across from me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was this woman doing in here? Surely, the Black Widow advised against coming to this alone.

"What is your codename?" she asked finally.

"That doesn't concern you," I answered. It isn't like she would know who I was anyway. I always made sure I was low on the radar no matter how many jobs I did.

We fell into a comfortable silence yet again. It felt nice. I mostly had these moments only with Alexzandra.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I turned to face the wall and tried to blink away the tears. I failed as a tear made its way down.

I haven't cried in a long time. Crying was always considered a weakness. That is what the Winter Soldier said. He said that it showed your opponent that you as a fighter are weak and vulnerable.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear Alexzandra telling me to stay strong. Just like she did all those years ago.

I willed myself to stop crying. After a while, I managed just that.

"It is okay to cry once awhile," the woman beside me said.

"No it's not."

"You can't stay strong forever," she countered in her calm voice.

"Maybe, but I can damn well try."

She nodded as silence fell upon us again.

My eyes flickered towards the camera to see that it is not recording.

"No one knows you're here." It was a statement. I had no doubt that she was here with no back up. I wasn't looking for conformation.

"No." Her reply was short and straight to the point. I respected that about her. She didn't beat around the bush.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She had to have a reason to be here. Of all the places she could be, she chose to be here. With someone she knew nothing about.

"That doesn't concern you." I smirked. No one has ever used my own words against me.

"Touché." This time it was her turn to smirk.

After that, I felt darkness consume me. I let it take me, without the fear of being met with nightmares for the first time in years.

_**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! IT ALWAYS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME WHEN YOU GUYS DO. :) **_


End file.
